In The Sick Of Time
by supermask
Summary: When Bowser wakes up and doesn't feel, Ludwig finds out that Bowser has cancer, and only has a week to save him, luckily there's a cure for Bowser's cancer, A Purple Flower, but it's located in the Mushroom Kingdom's garden, will the Koopalings get to the Castle on time?
1. Bowser's Got Cancer

(Bowser wakes up in his Bedroom, Kamek enters his Room carrying a tray of Breakfast and a Drink)

Kamek: Good morning sir

Bowser: Good Morning Kamek

(Bowser takes the tray and sneezes and accidentally drops it)

Kamek: BOWSER!

Bowser: I'm sorry, i didn't mean to do that (Sneezes)

Kamek: Jesus Bowser, i think you got a cold

Bowser: Me, the mighty King Bowser, have a cold, nonsense (Sneezes and sniffs)

Kamek: I think you should stay in Bed for the Day

Bowser: Do i have to?

Kamek: You'll feel better tomorrow, just relax Bowser, you'll be perfectly fine

Bowser: Fine...

(Kamek leaves Bowser's Bedroom, Ludwig and Iggy and playing Surgeon Simulator in the Laboratory)

Ludwig Von Koopa: Ludwig, you must put the heart in the body

Iggy Koopa: I'M TRYING!

Ludwig Von Koopa: YOU CAN DO THE MIDDLE FINGER IN THIS GAME!

Iggy Koopa: WOW, ARE YOU KIDDING ME!

(Kamek enters the Laboratory)

Kamek: LUDWIG, IGGY!

Ludwig Von Koopa: What's up Kamek?

Kamek: BOWSER IS NOT FEELING WELL!

Ludwig and Iggy: DAD!

(Iggy runs out of the Room along with Kamek, Ludwig pushes a Button which pulls an alarm to make the other Koopalings run towards Bowser's Room, Kamek, Bowser Jr, and the other Koopalings enter Bowser's room)

Ludwig Von Koopa: Just hold on Dad, you're gonna be just fine

(Ludwig checks Bowser's DNA)

Ludwig Von Koopa: Oh no

Kamek: What?

Ludwig Von Koopa: Dad's got cancer

All: WHAT?

Bowser Junior: You mean, that Daddy is gonna die?

Ludwig Von Koopa: Not today, he's only got a week to survive, might be long enough for him to survive

Kamek: Oh thank god, is a cure?

Ludwig Von Koopa: i have good news, and bad news, the good news is, there's a cure for cancer, it's a purple flower

Kamek: And what's the bad news?

Ludwig Von Koopa: The flower is located in the Garden, of Peach's Castle

All: (Gasp)

Bowser Junior: (Sobs) Daddy

Roy Koopa: ARE YOU KIDDING ME LUDWIG!

Ludwig Von Koopa: Sadly no, i'm not, is the Doomship ready?

Iggy Koopa: Actually Ludwig, the Doomship is still being built, after when Junior crashed it last time, when we took over Peach's Castle

Bowser Junior: DON'T BLAME ME FOR THAT, THAT WAS MARIO'S FAULT!

Iggy Koopa: You're the one who used the robotic hand, to destroy the Ship

Bowser Junior: Allright, i'm sorry for doing that

Iggy Koopa: Next time, we're not having a giant robot hand on the Doomship

Ludwig Von Koopa: Look's like we're gonna have to walk, Kamek you still here with Bowser, if the Doomship is repaired, drive it to Peach's Castle, it would be quicker for the Journey

Wendy O. Koopa: You're not seriously thinking, all eight of us, are gonna have to walk, to Peach's Castle, it's a suicide mission

Roy Koopa: WENDY, DO YOU WANT A DEAD FATHER, OR A LIVE FATHER!#

Wendy O. Koopa: I want him alive

Roy Koopa: GOOD, CAUSE WE'RE WALKING!

Wendy O. Koopa: Fine

(The Koopalings leave Bowser's Bedroom and head into their Bedrooms and pack their things and head towards the Front Door)

Kamek: Kids, let's hope you come back safe, find that Flower, it's the only thing that can save our Father

Ludwig Von Koopa: You got it

(The Koopalings leave the Castle while Bowser's Minions cheer and hold signs saying Good Luck Kids, Save Bowser, Find Flower Cure Master, the Koopalings walk out of the Gate)

Ludwig Von Koopa: Allright, what's the plan?

Lemmy Koopa: There should be a Boat nearby, if we can get on the Boat, we can get to the Castle without walking the whole way

Ludwig Von Koopa: Good plan, let's do that

(The Koopalings walk over to Koopa Port and Captain Koopa notices them)

Captain Koopa: Arr, what you kids doing in my slumber?

Ludwig Von Koopa: We're not hear to hurt you, we just want you're boat

Captain Koopa: Nobody takes the Captain's ship without a reason

Ludwig Von Koopa: Bowser has Cancer, and we need to get to Peach's Castle, and find a cure for him

Captain Koopa: Allright me lads, you can come onto my Boat, but i'm driving it though

Ludwig Von Koopa: Ok, there's nothing wrong with that lads isn't there?

All: No!

Ludwig Von Koopa: Good

(Captain Koopa and the other Koopalings get onto the Boat)

Captain Koopa: Anybody messes up, gets to walk the plank

Lemmy Koopa: Um, there is no plank on your Boat

Captain Koopa: WHO SAID YOU COULD TALK ME LAD!

Roy Koopa: HEY, WATCH YOUR TALK BUDDY, NOBODY TALKS TO MY BROTHER LIKE THAT, EXPECT FOR ME!

(Roy spits in the Captain's face, Morton explores the Kitchen for food)

Morton Koopa: He better have some good food here

(Morton finds Rum)

Morton Koopa: What's this?

(Ludwig takes the drink out of Morton's hands)

Morton Koopa: HEY!

Ludwig Von Koopa: This drink isn't good for you Morton, you're too young to drink it anyway

Morton Koopa: Oh...

(Ludwig gives Morton some bread)

Ludwig Von Koopa: Have this instead

Morton Koopa: Thanks

(Captain Koopa starts up the Ship and it leaves the Port, Roy Koopa pulls out some cards)

Roy Koopa: Hey does anybody wanna play some card games?

Ludwig Von Koopa: What are we gonna play?

Roy Koopa: Blackjack

(All of the Koopalings sit round the table and Roy passes cards to them)

Morton Koopa: So what's the rules of Blackjack?

Bowser Junior: Come on Roy, tell us

Roy Koopa: Why don't you let Beethoven do it?

Morton Koopa: Beethoven?

Ludwig Von Koopa: He's talking about me Morton

Morton Koopa: Oh...

Ludwig Von Koopa: Try not to get over 21

Morton Koopa: Ok

(The Ship sails off into the sunset)


	2. Boshi's Tribe

**Supermask: Before we start the chapter, i like to read the comments from some of the Fanfic members**

**iLoveLarryKoopax3: Love it! Poor Bowser NOOOOOO! Peach better give them the flower! Keep writing because I love it!**

**Supermask: Well today's the day you just got a new chapter, and who knows what's gonna happen in this chapter, you gotta find out for yourself, and sometimes guess what's gonna happen next**

**Kegger98: What type of cancer is it? Because that kind of matters.**

**Supermask: Does it matter what type of cancer it is, ****now let's move onto where we were last time on In The Sick Of Time**

* * *

(Captain Koopa steer the Ship)

Captain Koopa: Another day steering the ship

(Thunder storm)

Captain Koopa: And it doesn't look like a good one

(A Giant wave appears)

Captain Koopa: Uh-oh

(Bowser Jr looks out of the window)

Bowser Jr: um, guys?

Roy Koopa: Not now pipsqueak we're playing cards?

Bowser Jr: ROY SHUT UP AND COME HERE!

Roy Koopa: Ok then

(Roy pushes the Table on the floor and grabs Junior by the neck and pushes him to the wall)

Roy Koopa: WHAT!

Bowser Jr: (Choking) Look out the window

(Roy looks out the window to see a Giant Wave)

Roy Koopa: Oh boy, hold on tight, EVERYBODY HOLD ONTO SOMETHING, WE GOT A HUGE WAVE COMING, AND WE NEED YOU TO HOLD ON TIGHT!

(The Koopalings look out the window to see the wave)

Ludwig Von Koopa: This is a bad idea

(Everybody holds onto something, the Ship gets collided with the Giant Wave, Everybody flies across the room and gets knocked out, The Boat gets destroyed and everybody floats across the shore onto an Island, Junior wakes up)

Bowser Jr: Ugh.

(Junior rubs his head and turns around and sees a group of Tribal Yoshi's surrounding him and the Koopalings gagged and tied up)

Bowser Jr: Hi

(The Yoshi's pick up Junior and tie him up and take him and the Koopalings to their camp site)

Mysterious Voice: But them down

(The Yoshi's put the Koopalings down, The Mysterious Figure comes out to reveal himself as Boshi)

Boshi: What are you kids doing here?

Tribal Yoshi: We found them on the shore, i think they're trespassing

Boshi: Perhaps we should try talking to them, give me the one with the Bandanna

(Two Yoshi's pick up Junior)

Boshi: Allright Little Bandanna Boy, what are you doing here?

Bowser Jr: We just came for a Purple Flower

Boshi: You won't find one here, my Brother has one located at his Mate's Girlfriend's Castle

Tribal Yoshi: SIR!

(Two Tribal Yoshi's bring in Captain Koopa's dead body)

Boshi: Where did you find him?

Tribal Yoshi: He was found on the Beach, he's dead, he's been stabbed with a piece of wood

Boshi: Ouch, listen Little Bandanna Boy, you get outta here now, and if you come here again, we'll eat you like ants

(Boshi licks his lips)

Boshi: Throw them all off the Waterfall

(The Yoshi's pick up Junior and the Koopalings and throws them off a Waterfall, the Koopa's start swimming towards the Shore)

Roy Koopa: I don't believe this, we get thrown off a Waterfall, are they trying to kill us?

Ludwig Von Koopa: He asked to go Roy, but throwing us off a Waterfall is not really a kind way

Roy Koopa: I'm gonna teach them a lesson they're never forget

Ludwig Von Koopa: Forget about them Roy, remember we only have 6 days to save Dad

Roy Koopa: Allright, if we do get the Flower, i'm gonna kick his big Yoshi butt

(Roy clutches his fists)

Ludwig Von Koopa: Come on guys, let's keep walking

Wendy O. Koopa: Can't we get on the Boat

Ludwig Von Koopa: The boat is destroyed Wendy, i saw pieces of it everywhere, so that means we're walking, completely further this time, and we will not stop to save our Father from everlasting hell, even if some of us don't make it, we have to try

Wendy O. Koopa: What's the plan?

Ludwig Von Koopa: We keep going, when night comes, we have to find the nearest shelter, we need to find some food and stuff

Wendy O. Koopa: What happened to our food?

Ludwig Von Koopa: We accidentally left our bags on the Boat, they're now sunk underwater

Wendy O. Koopa: Oh well that's great then

Ludwig Von Koopa: But we did lose the Captain

Roy Koopa: R.I.P he was a noob, come on let's go

(Lemmy notices a Raft)

Lemmy Koopa: Hey guys, i found a raft

Ludwig Von Koopa: Good thinking Lemmy

Lemmy Koopa: Thank you

(Everybody gets on the raft and it starts going down the River)

Ludwig Von Koopa: At least this thing can fit about 8 Koopa Kids

Roy Koopa: I know, and if it starts to sink, we can push Morton overboard

Morton Koopa: HEY!

Ludwig Von Koopa: Nobody's going overboard Roy

Roy Koopa: DAMN IT!

Morton Koopa: YAY!

(Meanwhile at Night Time, Everybody is asleep expect for Ludwig and Roy)

Ludwig Von Koopa: (Whisper) Roy

Roy Koopa: (Whisper) Yes Ludwig

Ludwig Von Koopa: (Whisper) Have you ever have feelings for someone besides Dad?

Roy Koopa: (Whisper) I don't have heart for anybody

Ludwig Von Koopa: (Whisper) Roy, if anyone in your Family died, would you still have feelings for them, would you be at a Funeral, or a Wedding

(Roy takes off his Sunglasses)

Roy Koopa: (Whisper) Look, the only reason i bully people, is because of my colour, i'm tired of people saying, hey that kid looks gay because he's wearing pink, real men wear pink, and after they kept doing, i became what i am now, a Bully

Ludwig Von Koopa: (Whisper) Perhaps it's timed you stopped Roy

Roy Koopa: (Whisper) Never

Ludwig Von Koopa: (Whisper) Fine, suit yourself then

(Ludwig falls asleep)

Roy Koopa: (Whisper) Oh what the hell?

(Roy falls asleep)


	3. The Purple Flower

**Supermask: Before we start the chapter, i like to read the comments from some of the Fanfic members**

**Kegger98: I think it's testicular cancer. Also, why'd you block me?**

**Supermask: Thank's for guessing the cancer, you got the right answer, you'll now go home with WHATEVER THE HELL YOU WANT, i blocked you cause i thought you a troll, then i realised you weren't one, so i unblocked you, now let's move onto Chapter 2 of ****In The Sick Of Time**

* * *

(Junior wakes up and notices that they're on a grassy field with Mario and Luigi looking down at him and the Koopalings)

Mario: Well well, what's the matter with you Junior, cat got your tongue?

(Mario and Luigi laugh)

Bowser Jr: No, we're on a quest

Mario: What kind of quest?

Bowser Jr: Daddy's got testicular cancer, and we only got six days to save Him,

Mario: What can we do to help?

Bowser Jr: We need to get to Peach's Castle, and find a Purple Flower

Mario: Is that it, just a lousy Flower

Bowser Jr: IF DADDY DIED, WHAT WOULD YOU DO FOR LIFE!

Luigi: He's got a point Mario

Mario: You're actually gonna believe him for once?

Luigi: Mario, what would you do without Bowser, who would you go against without him, give him some feelings Mario

Mario: Allright, come with me to Peach's Castle, i know a Warp pipe that could take us their Quickly

Bowser Jr: Thanks

(Mario fires a gun in the air which wakes up all the Koopalings, Mario and Luigi jump down a Warp Pipe)

Bowser Jr: COME ON GUYS!

(Junior jumps down the same Warp Pipe, the Koopalings follow)

* * *

(Mario Luigi Junior and the Koopalings come out of a Warp Pipe outside Peach's Castle)

Mario: Just stay here ok, i'll go get it

(Mario enters the Castle)

* * *

(10 Mins Later, Mario comes out of the Castle with the Purple Flower)

Mario: Here you go

(Mario gives Ludwig the Purple Flower)

Ludwig Von Koopa: Thank you, come on Koopas, we got a Father to save

(Junior and the Koopalings enter the Warp Pipe)

* * *

(Ludwig enters Bowser's Bedroom carrying a Purple Potion)

Ludwig Von Koopa: Drink well Dad, here comes your life safer

(Bowser drinks the Purple Potion)

Ludwig Von Koopa: How do you feel Dad?

Bowser: I FEEL LIKE MYSELF AGAIN, STRONG, POWERFUL, NOW LET'S GET BACK TO THE PLAN OF DEFEATING MARIO!

(Radio turns on and Ludwig picks it up)

Ludwig Von Koopa: What's up Iggards?

Iggy Koopa: (Radio) Ludwig, we shouldn't have got the Flower

Ludwig Von Koopa: Why, Dad feels allright, the Flower worked perfectly

Iggy Koopa: (Radio) No Ludwig you don't understand, there's a powerful ghost lurking inside him, the Flower has cursed Dad

Ludwig Von Koopa: You know what Iggards, shut up

Iggy Koopa: (Radio) NO WAIT!

(Radio turns off)

Ludwig Von Koopa: Sheesh, can you believe this guy Dad?

(Ludwig looks at Bowser to reveal he is missing)

Ludwig Von Koopa: Dad?

Bowser: LUDWIG!

(Ludwig looks up to see Bowser floating)

Ludwig Von Koopa: HOW ARE YOU DOING THAT!

Bowser: I DON'T KNOW!

(A Purple Ghost flies out of Bowser's body which makes him fall to the Ground)

Ludwig Von Koopa: DAD!

(Ludwig runs up to Bowser and helps him out)

Ludwig Von Koopa: ARE YOU OK?

Bowser: Yeah i'm fine, what is that thing?

Ludwig Von Koopa: It's a Purple Ghost

(The Purple Ghost flies through the Wall)

Ludwig Von Koopa: We have to find it before it finds the others

Bowser: Yeah good thinking for that

(Ludwig runs out of the Throne Room)

Bowser: Screw that, i'm going to Bed

(Bowser climbs into Bed and falls asleep)

* * *

(Ludwig follows the Purple Ghost which goes into a Light and makes it flicker)

Ludwig Von Koopa: Allright, come out and face me like a Man

(The Purple Ghost comes out of the Light and goes inside Ludwig)

Ludwig Von Koopa: HEY, GET OUTTA ME!

(The Purple Ghost comes outta Ludwig and flies away)

Ludwig Von Koopa: What the hell did he just do, i feel a bit weird after what he just do

(Ludwig notices a Fly and swallows it with his tongue)

Ludwig Von Koopa: Ew, that's disgusting

(Ludwig walks down the Hallway)

* * *

(Ludwig enters Iggy's room)

Ludwig Von Koopa: Iggy

(Ludwig does a Frog Sound)

Iggy Koopa: Are you feeling allright?

Ludwig Von Koopa: You we're right about the Flower, i been cursed by it

Iggy Koopa: Any side effects?

Ludwig Von Koopa: Yeah, a long tongue, like Yoshi's came out of my Mouth, and i swallowed a Fly

Iggy Koopa: Yeah

Ludwig Von Koopa: I did a sound like

(Ludwig does a Frog Sound)

Iggy Koopa: Hm, it appears the Curse is making you turn into a Frog?

Ludwig Von Koopa: A FROG, WHY WOULD I WANNA BECOME GREEN, AND SLIMY!

Iggy Koopa: Maybe cause you're handsome, the Handsome people always become Frogs, just like that Disney Film, The Princess And The Frog

Ludwig Von Koopa: Ok, don't get me started on this, i'm turning into a Frog allright, i'm not happy with that

(Ludwig and Iggy hear Roy screaming)

Ludwig and Iggy: ROY!

(Ludwig and Iggy run out of Iggy's Bedroom)

* * *

(Ludwig and Iggy enter Roy's Bedroom)

Roy Koopa: WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING TO ME!

(The Purple Ghost comes out of Roy's body and goes through a Wall)

Iggy Koopa: What is that?

Ludwig Von Koopa: That's the Ghost that cursed me

(Roy itches his head like a Dog)

Ludwig Von Koopa: Roy what are you doing?

Roy Koopa: I'm itchy

Ludwig Von Koopa: Oh no, the Ghost is making People become animals, we gotta stop him at all costs before he transforms the others, and before me and Roy complete our transformations

(Roy runs up to a Window and howls at the Moon)


	4. Unleashing The Animals

(The Purple Ghost flies down the Corridor)

Purple Ghost: I need more souls, two souls is not enough, i'm gonna need more, possibly about 10 souls, that makes it, 8 souls, i'm not good at Math

(The Purple Ghost hears Lemmy and Morton)

Purple Ghost: Well well well, looks like i found the ultimate solution for my Hunger

* * *

(The Purple Ghost enters the Room with Lemmy and Morton, The Purple Ghost licks his lips)

Lemmy Koopa: Allright Morton, what do you want?

Morton Koopa: I don't know actually, let me think

(The Purple Ghost goes inside Morton)

Morton Koopa: I just felt a warmth going inside my Body

Lemmy Koopa: It's probably just the wind

Morton Koopa: Must be yeah

(The Purple Ghost leaves Morton's body and enters Lemmy's body)

Morton Koopa: I feel like i should eat some crackers right now

Lemmy Koopa: You never eat crackers though, why do i feel that warmth now?

(The Purple Ghost leaves Lemmy's body and goes through the Wall)

Lemmy Koopa: Where's my nuts

(Lemmy picks up a bag of nuts)

Lemmy Koopa: NUTS!

(Lemmy starts breaking up the nuts and eating them)

* * *

(Ludwig Roy and Iggy walk down the Corridor)

Ludwig Von Koopa: We have to find it, before it possesses the others

(Glass smashes)

Ludwig Von Koopa: What was that?

* * *

(Ludwig Roy and Iggy enter Lemmy's Bedroom)

Ludwig Von Koopa: Why are their Crackers all over the Floor?

Roy Koopa: And Nuts too

Iggy Koopa: Even the window is smashed

(Ludwig Roy and Iggy look out the window to see Lemmy trying to get inside the Tree and Morton is hanging upside down from it)

Roy Koopa: What are they doing?

Morton Koopa: I WANT A CRACKER, STAY AWAY FROM ME OR I'LL PECK YA!

Ludwig Von Koopa: I think the Purple Ghost has got them both, i think Morton is turning into a Parrot

(Nuts falls down from the tree)

Lemmy Koopa: NUTS!

(Lemmy climbs down from the tree and starts opening the nuts and eating them)

Roy Koopa: And what do you make of Lemmy then?

Ludwig Von Koopa: A Chipmunk

Roy Koopa: So what happens now then?

Ludwig Von Koopa: We try to survive our Animal instincts, and avoiding to become one

(Roy Ludwig Lemmy and Morton fall to the Floor in pain)

Iggy Koopa: You ok guys

(Ludwig turns into a Frog, Roy turns into a Wolf, Morton turns into a Parrot, Lemmy turns into a Chipmunk)

Iggy Koopa: Oh boy, i'm living in the Zoo

* * *

(Iggy puts Ludwig in a Lilypad in a Pond)

Ludwig Von Koopa: Great, i'll be sleeping with the Fishes pretty soon

(Ludwig notices a Fly and grabs it with his long tongue and swallows it)

Iggy Koopa: Just stay here ok, but do not speak Human to anybody but me, if i'm in the room with anybody else that doesn't know you're a Frog, just act and speak Frog

Ludwig Von Koopa: You got it

(Ludwig jumps off the Lilypad and dives into the Water)

* * *

(Iggy asks Roy to run into the Forest)

Iggy Koopa: Roy, you have to go into the Forest, you don't want Dad to find out about you, and if he does, he'll kill you, now run

Roy Koopa: Allright, but please find a cure for us

Iggy Koopa: You got it, but do not speak Human to anybody but me, if i'm in the room with anybody else that doesn't know you're a Wolf, just act and speak Wolf

Roy Koopa: We'll see how it goes

(Roy runs off into the Forest)

* * *

(Iggy asks Lemmy to run into a tree)

Iggy Koopa: Come on Lemmy, you'll be safe here for a while, you know Wendy hates rodents

Lemmy Koopa: I guess, i always wanted to know what was inside of trees

Iggy Koopa: Well then, today's the day you will, but do not speak Human to anybody but me, if i'm in the room with anybody else that doesn't know you're a Chipmunk, just act and speak Chipmunk

Lemmy Koopa: I'll try my best, see you later little Bro

(Lemmy runs into the Tree)

* * *

(Iggy is holding Morton in his Arm outside the Front Door)

Iggy Koopa: Now Morton, you can speak if you want, but since you're voice changed with your transformation, you're cover will not be blown, just try not to mention anything about anybody when you come through the Castle Doors, if i'm in the room with anybody else that doesn't know you're a Parrot, just act and speak Parrot

Morton Koopa: YOU GOT IT, MORTON WANT A CRACKER!

Iggy Koopa: How about i change you're name, what would you like to be called

Morton Koopa: PARROT WANNA BE CALLED PECKY!

Iggy Koopa: Ok, Pecky, if you keep pecking People at the start, i'll call you that ok

Morton Koopa: OK, PECKY WANT A CRACKER!

Iggy Koopa: Allright, here we go

(Iggy knocks on the Door)

Iggy Koopa: DAD!

(Iggy knocks on the Door)

Iggy Koopa: DAD!

(Iggy knocks on the Door)

Iggy Koopa: DAD!

(Bowser answers the Door)

Bowser: What's up, how did you're wonder go?

Iggy Koopa: Oh it was good, i found a stray Parrot on the way

Bowser: Well he's a nice little fellow

(Bowser is about to stroke Morton but he bites him on the finger)

Bowser: Ouch, he's a Pecky little Fellow isn't he?

Iggy Koopa: That's a good name for him Dad, why not call him Pecky?

Bowser: Good idea, is he one of those talking Parrots?

Iggy Koopa: I don't know yet, Pecky, can you speak?

Morton Koopa: PECKY WANT A CRACKER!

Iggy Koopa: Yeah, i guess he can speak

Bowser: That's good, let's bring him inside then

(Iggy and Morton enter the Castle, Bowser closes the Door)


	5. The Wild Soul

(Morton flies around the House)

Bowser: HEY HEY IGGY, KEEP HIM UNDER CONTROL WILL YA!

Iggy Koopa: Allright, Pecky come down here

(Morton lands on Iggy's arm)

Bowser: A Peculiar Bird he is

Morton Koopa: PECKY!

Bowser: What does he want?

Iggy Koopa: I don't know, but he wants something?

Bowser: Where's Lemmy Ludwig and Roy?

Iggy Koopa: They went for a walk

Bowser: Oh, why didn't they tell me?

Iggy Koopa: They must have forgot

Bowser: Oh, anyway, i'm gonna pay a visit to Wendy now, see you soon

Iggy Koopa: Yeah, bye

(Bowser walks off)

Iggy Koopa: (Whisper) Please don't be caught by the Purple Ghost Dad

* * *

(Iggy walks down the Corridor and notices the Purple Ghost flying down the Corridor)

Iggy Koopa: Got you this time

(Iggy slowly follows the Purple Ghost)

* * *

(The Purple Ghost enters Wendy's Room and notices Wendy wearing makeup jewellery and clothes while posing in front of the Mirror)

Purple Ghost: Finally, a Girl's soul, i was wondering there was gonna be one here

(The Purple Ghost flies towards Wendy and goes inside Her body)

Wendy O. Koopa: What is this cold?

(Bowser enters the Room)

Bowser: Wendy?

(The Purple Ghost flies out of Wendy's Body and leaves the Room)

Bowser: You ok?

Wendy O. Koopa: I was cold for a second, i don't know what happened to me?

Bowser: But you are feeling allright now aren't ya?

Wendy O. Koopa: I don't know yet

Bowser: Don't worry Sweetie

(Bowser rubs Wendy's head)

Bowser: Dad's here

(Wendy purrs)

Bowser: What was that?

Wendy O. Koopa: What was what?

Bowser: That sound

Wendy O. Koopa: What sound?

Bowser: That sound, like a Cat purring

Wendy O. Koopa: Oh don't be ridiculous, why would i sound like a Cat purring?

Bowser: Weird...

(Bowser walks out, Wendy looks at Herself in the Mirror)

* * *

(Iggy enters a Freezer and notices the Purple Ghost looking at Boxes)

Iggy Koopa: Allright Mr Purple Ghost thingy, who are you, and what are you doing here?

Purple Ghost: Mr Purple Ghost thingy, that's not my name, my name is The Wild Soul, i steal People's souls, and turn them into Animals, and recently, i got the Soul of that Koopa with the Red Bow

Iggy Koopa: YOU GOT WENDY?

Wild Soul: She was the only Girl i could find in this Castle, and my Plan is to turn this Castle, into a Zoo, the Castle for start, then the rest of the whole Kingdom, oh what a perfect plan

Iggy Koopa: YOU DARE!

Wild Soul: Oh no you don't, how about i leave you in here to chill

(The Wild Soul flies through the Door and locks it, Iggy tries to open the Door but it doesn't open)

Iggy Koopa: I'LL GET YOU WILD SOUL!

Wild Soul: Sorry, but i got a date with the Gardener and the King

(Wild Soul laughs, Iggy sits down by the Door)

Iggy Koopa: What have i done, to deserve this?

(Iggy starts crying)

* * *

(Wendy starts groaning in pain and turns into a Cat)

Wendy O. Koopa: WHY AM I A CAT, anybody who doesn't know i'm a Cat, i have to speak and act Cat to them

(Larry enters the Room and notices Wendy)

Larry Koopa: Hey Buddy, where did you come from?

Wendy O. Koopa: (Cat Meow)

(Larry picks up Wendy)

Larry Koopa: You hungry?

Wendy O. Koopa: (Cat Meow)

(Wendy jumps out of Larry's Hands and starts crawling the Door)

Larry Koopa: Oh you wanna go outside?

Wendy O. Koopa: (Cat Meow)

Larry Koopa: There you go Kitty?

(Larry opens the Door, Wendy walks outside the Door and climbs onto a Fence, Larry closes the Door)

Larry Koopa: Maybe Wendy opened the Door and let the Cat in

(Larry walks out of Wendy's Room)

* * *

(Iggy notices a Box and grabs hold of it and puts it on the Floor)

Iggy Koopa: Pleas Give M M Blanket

(Iggy pulls a Blanket out of the Box and wraps it round himself, Larry opens the Door and notices Iggy freezing to death)

Larry Koopa: What are you doing in here Iggy?

(Larry helps Iggy up)

Larry Koopa: You do realise this is the most coldest Room in the Castle

(Larry helps Iggy leave the Freezer)

* * *

(Iggy sits by the Fireplace shivering, Larry gives him a Cup of Coffee)

Iggy Koopa: Thanks

(Bowser enters the Room)

Bowser: Is he doing ok?

Larry Koopa: I don't know yet, but he looks like he does

Bowser: What was he doing in the Freezer?

Larry Koopa: I don't know, he keeps telling me there's a Ghost in the Castle

Bowser: HE'S SEEN IT TOO!

Iggy Koopa: Yeah i have, i seen what it does

Bowser: What does he do?

Iggy Koopa: His name is The Wild Soul, he steals peoples Souls, and then turns them into Animals

Larry Koopa: The Cat in Wendy's Room

Iggy Koopa: The Parrot in my Room

Bowser: SO WHO'S SOUL BEEN CAUGHT!

Iggy Koopa: Ludwig's a Frog, Roy's a Wolf, Lemmy's a Chipmunk, Morton's a Parrot, Wendy's a Cat

Bowser: FIVE!

Iggy Koopa: Yes Dad

Bowser: WHERE ARE THEY THEN!

Larry Koopa: I let Wendy out?

Iggy Koopa: Everybody's been let out, expect for Morton

Bowser: IGGY WHY DID YOU LET THEM GO!

Iggy Koopa: IT WAS FOR YOUR SAFETY DAD, I DIDN'T WANT THEM RUNNING AROUND THE CASTLE, SO I LET THEM OUT!

Bowser: YOU COULD HAVE KEPT THEM IN CAGES!

Iggy Koopa: Now why didn't i think of that?

Bowser: NOW, YOU'RE GONNA GET OUT THERE, AND YOU'RE GONNA FIND THE OTHER KOOPALINGS, AND CHANGE THEM BACK!

Iggy Koopa: We can't do it, we need to get rid off The Wild Soul first

Bowser: THEN GET RID OF HIM!

Iggy and Larry: Yes Dad

(Iggy and Larry runs out of the Room)

Bowser: Kids...

(Bowser sits on the Sofa and starts watching The Big Bang Theory while eating Popcorn)


	6. The Ten Ghosts

**Supermask: Before we start the chapter, i like to read the comments from some of the Fanfic members**

**James Birdsong: Cool five chapters. People do not like script format on the site however.**

**Supermask: Yeah, only Assholes hate the script format, luckily for you, you're not an Asshole, you're a Supermasker (that's what i call my Fans since i can't be bothered to call them Fans), hey, i'm adding you to my favourite authors list, keep an eye on that on my Profile**

**Spatterson: Crap! Get rid of that Wild Soul! I hate him!**

**Supermask: ****He's the Main Villain of this Story, and Villains should always deserve some good Henchmen, luckily, they're appearing in this Chapter, and i can't just get rid of Wild Soul that easily, it will make the Story boring, but he will be defeated in Chapter 14 of this Story, who knows how he will be defeated, Now let's move onto Chapter 6 of In The Sick Of Time**

* * *

(Wild Soul is looking at his Crystal Ball)

Wild Soul: I need another five Souls, but how am i gonna get them?

(Bowser Iggy Larry Bowser Junior & Kamek enter the Room)

Wild Soul: Well well well, isn't this a Family reunion?

Bowser: I DEMAND THAT YOU GIVE MY KIDS BACK THEIR SOULS!

Wild Soul: Or you'll what?

Bowser: OR I'LL STOP YOU BY FORCE!

Wild Soul: I'm afraid i can't do that, but, i can change them back into their normal forms, but i have to keep there Souls

Bowser: It's a deal

Wild Soul: Oh by that

(Wild Soul makes a Paper appear)

Wild Soul: I'll have to take your Souls too, if you sign this Contract

Bowser: I'll never do it

Wild Soul: We made a deal, you gotta accept that deal

Bowser: Allright

Kamek: Bowser you don't know what you're dealing with?

Bowser: Look, it's the only way i can get my Kids back to their normal forms

(Bowser picks up a Pen and signs the Contract)

Wild Soul: Yeah...

(Wild Soul makes the Contract disappear)

Wild Soul: (Sings) Are you ready?

Ghosts: (Sings) Are you ready?

Wild Soul: (Sings) Are you ready?

(Wild Soul picks up a Soul Absorber)

Wild Soul: (Sings) Transformation central!

Ghosts: (Sings) Transformation central!

(Wild Soul absorbs Bowser's Larry's Iggy's Junior's and Kamek's Soul into the Soul Absorber)

Wild Soul: (Sings) Reformation central!

Ghosts: (Sings) Reformation central!

(Ludwig Roy Lemmy Morton and Wendy appear in the Room)

Wild Soul: (Sings) Transmogrification central, can you feel it?

(Ludwig Roy Lemmy Morton and Wendy start glowing)

Wild Souls: (Sings) You're changin', you're changin', you're changin', all right!  
I hope you're satisfied,  
But if you ain't,  
Don't blame me,  
You can blame my friends on the other side!

(Ludwig Roy Lemmy Morton and Wendy stop glowing and reveal themselves to be turned back to normal, Lighting strikes on the Crystal Ball which makes nine Ghosts come out of it)

Ghosts: (Sings) You got what you wanted!  
But you lost what you had!

(Wild Soul laughs)

Wild Soul: Thank you so much Bowser, without your help, i wouldn't have got my Family outta the Crystal Ball, they been stuck there for ages, now we have returned, to finish the Job

Bowser: So who's your Family?

Wild Soul: Now let me see here, Wizard Soul

Wizard Soul: I got my Spellbook here with your name on it

Wild Soul: Farmer Soul

Farmer Soul: Here, have some Crops

Wild Soul: Chubby Soul

Chubby Soul: Where's the next Cafe, i'm starving

Wild Soul: Pretty Soul

Pretty Soul: (Sings) Don't you wish your Body was, hot like me

Wild Soul: Dr. Soul

Dr. Soul: I think you Booked an Appointment with Death

Wild Soul: Bully Soul

Bully Soul: WHO WANTS A PIECE OF ME!

Wild Soul: Little Soul

Little Soul: I'm Little

Wild Soul: MC Soul

MC Soul: What's up Homies

Wild Soul: And of course Wild Soul Jr

Wild Soul Jr: I'm also Little

Bowser: So you're like Ghost versions of us probably?

Wild Soul: Exactly, we copy the Brain of the others, which transmits them into that Body, creating Powerful Warriors, join us Bowser, we could rule the World together

Bowser: Sorry Wild Soul, but i work with these Kids here

Koopalings: YEAH!

Kamek: Hey you forgot about me

Bowser: And you too Kamek

Kamek: Thank you...

Wild Soul: Very well then, come on Boys, showtime

(The Ghosts expect for Wild Soul flies off)

Wild Soul: We're gonna play a Game of Hide And Seek, across the whole of Bowser's Castle, if you can try to find us, you win, if you don't try to find us, you lose, catch you later, Punk,

(Wild Soul flies off)

Bowser Junior: YAY

(Junior claps)

Bowser Junior: I LOVE TO PLAY GAMES!

Bowser: Come on Guys, let's go find some Ghosts

Ludwig Von Koopa: Dad why did you give them our Souls?

Bowser: I had no choice, it was the only way to change you back

Ludwig Von Koopa: You mean, you actually has feelings for all of us?

Bowser: Of course i do, you're my Children, what would i do without you?

(The Koopalings run up to Bowser and hug Him)

Koopalings: WE LOVE YOU DAD!

Bowser: I love you all too

(Kamek sniffs)

Kamek: Wow, this is just too beautiful

(Kamek shakes his Head)

Kamek: What are we even doing?

(Kamek walks over towards Bowser)

Kamek: Bowser we're supposed to be going after Ghosts

Bowser: Oh right the Ghosts, i completely forget about them, come on Kids

(Bowser, Junior, Kamek, and the Koopalings leave the Room)

* * *

(Wild Soul watches Bowser through his Crystal Ball)

Wild Soul: Finding us Bowser is gonna be tricky, you'll never have the chance, BOYS!

(The Souls stand around Wild Soul)

Wild Soul: Each nine of you, and me, will hide from one of each of the Ten People in that Group, so luckily, there's Ten of us, so that will make it far, WELL GET GOING THEN!

(The Ghost's fly off)

Wild Soul: I hope i win this, i hate it if i lose this Game

(Wild Soul flies off)


	7. When Your Evil

**Supermask: Before we start the chapter, i like to read the comments from some of the Fanfic members**

**Justsomegurl: Omg! I swear Megan (my oc) is gonna come there and luck some butt! Lol. I hate you wild soul. I love this story! P.s when are you gonna update your other storeys? Pps bye! Bye supermask!**

**Supermask: Whenever i feel like it, i update one story per day, oh and Wild Soul doesn't have a Butt**

**Wild Soul: I don't?**

**Supermask: NO STUPID!**

**Wild Soul: Oh... everybody wants me dead, can i die yet?**

**Supermask: Yes**

**Wild Soul: YAY!**

**Supermask: But not until Chapter 14**

**Wild Soul: DANG IT!**

**Supermask: Now let's move onto Chapter 7 of In The Sick Of Time**

* * *

(Wild Soul is relaxing on the Balcony)

Wild Soul: Enjoying myself on this Balcony, what else could go possibly go?

(Rain appears)

Wild Soul: I WASN'T GONNA SAY WRONG!

(Wild Soul sighs and clicks his Fingers and makes a Crystal Ball appear and shows Bowser, Junior, Kamek, and the Koopalings together)

Wild Soul: I kinda preferred then as Animals, and i kinda liked my Zoo plan too, so then, let's unleash their Wild Side

(Wild Soul clicks his Fingers)

* * *

(Bowser, Junior, Kamek, and the Koopalings groan in pain and turns into animals, Bowser is a Lion, Bowser Junior is a Shark, Kamek is a Bear, Ludwig is a Frog, Lemmy is a Squirrel, Roy is a Wolf, Iggy is a Fish, Wendy is a Cat, Morton is a Parrot, Larry is a Fly)

Bowser: I'M A LION, HELL TO THE YES!

(Bowser growls)

Bowser Junior: I, can't breathe

(Junior jumps into a Giant Fish Tank)

Kamek: I feel so fat, just like Howard's Mother from The Big Bang Theory

(Kamek rubs his Belly)

Ludwig Von Koopa: Oh great, i'm handsomely ugly again

(Ludwig croaks)

Lemmy Koopa: I NEED MY NUTS!

(Lemmy runs around the Room)

Roy Koopa: (Sings) AND I'M HUNGRY LIKE THE WOLF!

(Roy howls)

Iggy Koopa: I, can't, breathe, either

(Iggy jumps into a Giant Fish Tank)

Wendy O. Koopa: This is purrsonal, i'm a Pussy

(Wendy purrs)

Morton Koopa: PECKY IS BACK, PECKY WANT'S MORE CRACKERS!

(Morton squawks)

Larry Koopa: So this is why People want me to Buzz Off in the Gardens

(Larry flies around the Room, Wild Soul appears through the Floor holding a Guitar)

Wild Soul: Let's play a tune People

(Wild Soul starts playing the Guitar)

Wild Soul: (Sings) When the Devil is too busy,

And Death's a bit too much,

They call on me by name you see,

For my special touch.

To the Gentlemen, I'm Misfortune.

To the Ladies I'm Surprise.

But call me by any name,

Any way it's all the same...

I'm the fly in your soup,

I'm the pebble in your shoe,

I'm the pea beneath your bed,

I'm a bump on every head!

I'm the peel on which you slip,

I'm a pin in every hip,

I'm the thorn in your side,

Makes you wriggle and writhe!

And it's so easy when you're evil!

This is the life, you see,

The Devil tips his hat to me!

I do it all because I'm evil...

And I do it all for free,

Your tears are all the pay I'll ever need!

While there's children to make sad,

While there's candy to be had,

While there's pockets left to pick,

While there's grannies left to trip down the stairs,

I'll be there. I'll be waiting 'round the corner,

It's a game. I'm glad I'm in it,

Cause there's one born every minute.

And it's so easy when you're evil!

This is the life, you see,

The Devil tips his hat to me!

I do it all because I'm evil...

And I do it all for free,

Your tears are all the pay I'll ever need!

I pledge my allegiance, to all things dark

And I promise on my damned soul

To do as I am told.

Lord Beelzebub has never seen

A soldier quite like me;

Not only does his job, but does it happily!

I'm the fear that keeps you awake,

I'm the shadows on the wall,

I'm the monsters they become,

I'm the nightmare in your skull!

I'm a dagger in your back,

An extra turn upon the rack.

I'm the quivering of your heart,

A stabbing pain, a sudden start.

And it's so easy when you're evil!

This is the life, you see,

The Devil tips his hat to me!

I do it all because I'm evil...

And I do it all for free,

Your tears are all the pay I'll ever need!

And I do it all for free,

Your tears are all the pay I'll ever need!

And I do it all for free,

Your tears are all the pay I'll ever need!

It gets so lonely being evil.

What I'd do to see a smile,

Even for a little while.

And no one loves you when you're evil...

I'm lying through my teeth!

Your tears are all the company I need!

(Wild Soul laughs and flies through the Wall)

Wild Soul: Note to self Fanfic Users, can you please just wait until Chapter 14 for me to be defeated, which is not until, FEBRUARY 2014, MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, so if you don't wanna wait that long, i suggest you just watch White House Down at Cinemas, IT'S THE BEST ACTION FILM OF 2013, Ironman 3 and Thor The Dark World are Superhero Films, they are Action Films, but they're more Superhero Films, they still count

Supermask: RIGHT THAT'S IT, Memory removed

(Supermask removes Wild Soul memory)

Wild Soul: Is it Halloween yet?


	8. Explosive Microwaves

**Supermask: Before we start the chapter, i like to read the comments from some of the Fanfic members**

**Justsomegurl: You're freakin awesome Supermask! I want February to Come soon. Plus it's my birthday February 28. Well, please update soon and i hate you wild soul. Ttyl!**

**Supermask: I know i'm freaking awesome right?**

**Wild Soul: If you hate me, can you have my autograph?**

**Supermask: NO BECAUSE SHE HATES YOU!**

**Wild Soul: DANG IT!**

**Bowsa: I like that you created a new... interesting villian! :)  
I wonder if he will return after c14 in another fanfic?  
Supermasker4Life :D**

**Supermask: I'm thinking of making Wild Soul return in another fanfic, and yeah, Supermasker's 4 Life, i like that, that sounds like a charity event, now let's move onto Chapter 8 of In The Sick Of Time**

* * *

(Ludwig notices Larry)

Larry Koopa: Hey Ludwig, how you

(Ludwig grabs Larry with his Tongue and eats Him)

Larry Koopa: Doing?

Bowser: Ludwig, spit Him out

Ludwig Von Koopa: What, it's just an ordinary Fly, Frogs always eat Flies

Bowser: That's not ordinary Fly, that's Larry

Ludwig Von Koopa: OH GOD!

(Ludwig spits Larry out)

Larry Koopa: Why did you have to become a Frog?

Ludwig Von Koopa: Hey it's not my fault, it was Wild Soul that makes us these animals

Bowser: He has a Point

Larry Koopa: Yeah right

(Larry flies off)

* * *

(Wild Soul is playing Luigi's Mansion Dark Moon, the other Ghosts fly into the Room)

Wild Soul Jr: Dad?

Wild Soul: Yes Son

Wild Soul Jr: The other Ghosts are starting to get bored, when is the plan

Wild Soul: It's tomorrow

Wild Soul Jr: Why not?

Wild Soul: Because i'm on the final Mansion of Luigi's Mansion Dark Moon, and i don't have time today to do the plan

Wild Soul Jr: Wow, your very lazy Daddy

Wild Soul: I was born to be lazy Junior

Wild Soul Jr: Why couldn't you kill the Koopa's Daddy?

Wild Soul: Look, every plan involves People killing, i had enough of that, it's time to do something different, so i thought turning them into Animals was the best option i could come up with?

Wild Soul Jr: That's a stupid plan

Wild Soul: LISTEN JUNIOR, MY NAME IS WILD SOUL, I LOVE TURNING PEOPLE INTO ANIMALS, I WAS BORN IN AUSTRALIA, THAT'S WHY THEY ARE ANIMALS, SO PUT UP WITH IT, YOU UNDERSTAND!

Wild Soul Jr: Yes Daddy...

Wild Soul: Good, NOW GET OF OUT HERE!

(Wild Soul Jr flies out of the Room, Wild Soul continues to play Luigi's Mansion Dark Moon)

Wild Soul: I wish i could, one, quick, simple, break, but no, i have to crawl around like it's some kind of joke, jesus Christ, one day Son, if you do grow up like me, can you just, try, to behave yourself, because a good little Ghost, gets things better, not naughty little ones like you Junior, speaking of which, how is my Zoo doing?

(Wild Soul clicks his Fingers and makes a Crystal Ball appear and shows Bowser, Junior, Kamek and the Koopalings together as Animals)

Wild Soul: They're not doing so bad actually, i mean, i thought they would be doing a lot of fighting, but no, they seem to be getting on so good

(Wild Soul laughs)

* * *

(Bowser rubs his Head)

Bowser: How am i gonna stop Wild Soul now?

Bowser Jr: There must be a million ways Daddy

Bowser: Son guess what, you're bigger then me now

Bowser Jr: Wow, i didn't notice that

Bowser: Yes Son, you didn't, Sharks are bigger then Lions

Bowser: There's a lot of stuff, you don't know, the secret cell of Pork Pies hidden in my Room

Bowser Jr: Actually Dad, Morton found that earlier today

Bowser: HE DID WHAT!

Morton Koopa: I WAS HUNGRY!

Bowser: THAT DOSEN'T MEAN YOU GO INTO MY BEDROOM, AND STEAL MY PORK PIES!

Morton Koopa: Next time Dad, you should try to hide them better

(Bowser growls)

Morton Koopa: Oh no...

(Junior covers his eyes as punching sounds are heard, Bowser drops a badly injured Morton)

Bowser: Don't ever, steal, my Pork pies again, Morton

(Bowser walks off, Morton groans in pain)

* * *

(Wild Soul laughs really hard)

Wild Soul: Oh wow, this is getting really better, i feel like i'm the host of my own version of Big Brother

(Wild soul picks up his Phone and phones Supermask)

Wild Soul: Hey Supermask, can you do your own version of Big Brother?

Supermask: Depends if i get the time to do it, memory erased

(Supermask removes Wild Soul's memory and hangs up the Phone)

Wild Soul: What the hell am i doing with my Phone?

(Wild Soul puts his Phone away)

Wild Soul: Oh well, back to business

(Wild Soul sits back and relax on the Chair while his stomach makes a noise)

Wild Soul: Wow, hungry allready, i got to get something to eat

(Wild Soul flies off)

* * *

(Wild Soul enters the Kitchen and opens the Cupboard)

Wild Soul: Oh my god, it's like a food heaven in here

(Wild Soul grabs a Bag of Piranha Plant Popcorn and puts it on the Microwave)

Wild Soul: POPPITY POP POP!

(Wild Soul sets the Microwave for 70 seconds and turns the Microwave on)

Wild Soul: Ooh, i can't wait for this!

(The Popcorn starts popping)

Wild Soul: Tick tick boom

(The Microwave explodes knocking Wild Soul into a Wall)

Wild Soul: Jesus Christ, who gets explosive Microwaves?

Bowser: We do

(Wild Soul turns around and notices Bowser)

Wild Soul: Bowser, what an unexpected surprise

Bowser: You know, if you were Human, i would eat you right now

Wild Soul: Oh would you, not after all we been through, all those fun and games

Bowser: DO THEY LOOK LIKE FUN AND GAMES TO YOU WILD SOUL!

Wild Soul: Well, yes, they do

(Bowser roars, Wild Soul whimpers)

Wild Soul: I'M OUTTA HERE!

(Wild Soul flies off)

Bowser: AND DON'T EVER TOUCH MY STUFF AGAIN!


End file.
